My Life As A Demigod
by Geek4Greek
Summary: Jade Vargas moved from Texas to New York. What happens when Jade Vargas realizes that she's a demigod? And not just a normal one, but a child of the Big Three? Will she finally find her true love or meet one of her old crushes? Read and find out what happens to Jade as she lives her new life as a demigod. (Will try to update soon) New story! First Time!
1. Chapter 1: I Get An Unexpected Surprise

**This is new to me. Please read and review! It would mean a lot! Disclaimer: PJO story and characters belong to Rick and not me. Some characters come from my brain. This is sort of based on a little after TLO. Characters might be a little OOC. **

**Thanks Guys!(: **

* * *

I woke up screaming, panting, and sweating. I've had this nightmare for about one year already yet I I always wake up when I had to chose a path.

I get off my bed, my feet touching the cold and soft carpet. I make my way into the bathroom, the temperature decreasing making me shiver. I look in the mirror and see my usually wavy raven black hair now in a rats nest. My unique turquoise eyes aren't calm but filled with fear. My nice tanned skin was now as pale as a ghost.

I look in the medicine cabinet wondering if I should take the pills. No not today. I close the cabinet, turn off the lights, and go straight to my bed. I climb into my bed and pull the covers over me. I close my eyes for about two seconds until I start to hear a tapping on my balcony door. Who could be knocking on my door? Its super high about twenty feet of the ground. I reluctantly get up and head toward my door only to find Percy on my balcony.

Percy and me are best friends. On my first day of school at New York Academy, some girls were bullying me and pushing me around. Percy stepped in and took care of it. I thank him and we head off to home room. Ever since that day me and him have been good friends. We would hang out together with his other best friend named Grover. For some stupid reason, Grover would always say that Percy and I looked like twins. Like that could happen! I knew a lot of things about him, like how he had a girlfriend, yet I've never met her. I open the door only to find a scare boy and a nice cold breeze to greet me.

"What in the world are you doing here at freaking two in the morning?!" I shout. My mom must have heard me because she comes in and doesn't look like she's had her beauty sleep. My mom is like an older version of me. She has my eyes and skin tone, but I get my hair from my dad. Whom I have never met.

"Percy what are you doing here?" My mom asks.

"It's time,"Percy says. It's time? For what? I look at my mom and see that tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Mom what's he talking about?"

"Jade you have to go. I already have your bag ready with all your stuff. Please Percy take good care of her."

"My stuff? Did you plan this? What's going on?!" My mom comes forward and hugs me. She leaves my room and later comes with a backpack.

"I'll explain to you later. Just come with me,"Percy says. I look back at my mom and she gently nods. I put on my backpack and follow Percy. He goes to my door, opens it, and I see a horse. With wings!

"What the? What in the freaking world is that?" I ask.

"Yo boss is this the chick? Does she have sugar cubes?"

"Percy did you just say something?"

"No why?"

"Cause I just heard-woah! Okay I'm getting a little dizzy." My vision turns fuzzy and I can feel myself fall. Luckily Percy was there to catch me before I hit my head on the cold concrete floor. I instantly black out not realizing what just happened.

* * *

**Thats it for now. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer. I will try to update every day. This is new for me so please guys read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2: I Get A New Relative

**Second Chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Please Read and Review!(:**

* * *

Jade's POV

"Wake up already!" A cold splash wakes me up instantly. I can feel my cheeks burn hot from anger and my fists are tightly clenched.

"Are you crazy? What is your freaking problem?!" I look at the person holding the bucket. Percy puts it down and sighs. He goes to the side of the bed which I am sitting on. I take in my surroundings. There is brown tile covering the floor and curtains around me. I can see kids about my age injured. What happened last night? Where is my mom? Did I dream all of this?

"Sorry bout that," Percy says breaking my thought. "You just wouldn't wake up and I started getting a little worried." He scratches his neck signaling that's he's nervous. Yep that's the Percy I know.

"Sorry I screamed at you. Where am I?"

"Your at camp!"he says extending his arms. I get up, push him out of my way, and head towards the door. That was my first mistake. Once I open the door, a blinding light makes me squint and gives me a horrible headache. I put my hand onto my face to block the sunlight beating against it.I step in outside and see kids running around and carrying what looks like swords. Didn't they know they shouldn't run with scissors especially swords? I hear footsteps behind me and see Percy smirking.

"Percy where am I? What camp is this? Why am I here?"I ask demanding answers. I don't like not knowing something.

"This is Camp Half-Blood. You are here because your one of us."

"What do you mean one of us?"

"Your a demigod. I know it's crazy but that's what you are. You know those stories of greek gods and goddesses?" He looks at me and can see that I'm wide eyed. A demigod? Like Hercules? Is he on crack..? I nod at his answer and he continues. "Well those greek gods move around and they later came to the U.S. They have affairs with mortals and demigods are born."

"Wait so your saying that those myths of greek gods are true, one fell in love with my mom, and then they created me? And you want me to believe you? Am I being punked?" At my last comment Percy rolls his eyes and groans.

"Jade this is for real," Percy says turning serious. "You know how you never met your dad?" I nod at this knowing its true. I hated how people would always say sorry and feel pity towards me. "Well he's a god. I know who he is." He knows my dad? My dad ran out on my mom when I was still in her belly. He didnt care what he put my mom through. She was miserable. She worked two jobs just to support the both of us. She had to pay bills and put up with me. Trust me I wasn't easy to handle. I started fights, never did my homework, and had a horrible attitude. She would always say she was fine but judging from her face I knew she wasn't. Her eyes always gleamed with excitement and happiness but after a few years they showed pain and worry. Sometimes she would go and get drunk and get very aggressive. On those nights I would always go to Percy's house and he would comfort me.

I've never really knew my dad. Sure I've seen pictures but I've never actually come face to face with him. Imagine meeting someone who ran out on you? What would you say? Oh hey dad so how's life? Remember when you left me? I remember looking through my moms pictures and saw one of her and some other guy. He had the same colored hair as me and also had that nice tan look. I remember waiting by the door as a child, hoping he would come back yet he never did. After years of waiting I realized he didn't care about me and that I shouldn't care about him.

"Percy how could you have known my dad? I've never met him...and yet you have? Please just tell me what's going on!" I exclaim heatedly. He takes my hand and leads me around "camp". I see the usual like volleyball, the campfire, recreation stations, but one thing catches my eyes. I see cabins arranged in a U shape. Percy leads me to one that is beside a big blue one. I see that there's lightning carvings carved unto the door. I am so trained on looking at it that I don't realize that Percy is pulling me to another cabin. This cabin is right next to the beach. I can see sea rock on the walls and a trident above the door. Wait doesn't the trident represent Poseidon in the myths?

"Percy so who's your god parent?" I know Percy has a mom but I never met her. There was times when I went to his house but Sally would always be busy. I know his step-dad is Paul. Paul's great according to Percy. I know he had a another step-dad named Gabe but Percy told me he disappeared.

"Well it's Poseidon. Each cabin represents each god and goddess. Once a demigod is claimed by a god he or she will go to the cabin that is owned by that god. This is my cabin," he says pointing to the Poseidon cabin.

"Okay so where's my cabin?" He smiles at me and I start to feel nervous. I know he led me here so does that mean that Poseidon is my dad as well? No! I know better than to jump to conclusions. I mean Percy's a great guy and all but my brother? I wouldn't mind but it just seems so weird.

"Um your looking at it."


	3. Chapter 3: I Start To Figure Out My Life

**New Chapter! Please read and review. I want to know what y'all guys think and maybe help me for later chapters! It would mean a lot!**

* * *

Jade's POV

"Wait?! So were related?"

"Looks like it," Percy said followed by a smirk. I couldn't believe I was his sister. I mean sure people said we looked alike but it's crazy! I'm Percy's sister for gods sake!

"Percy?! I've missed you!"I look from where the voice came from and see a girl come towards Percy. They kiss and I suddenly feel very, what's the word? Awkward. Yea that seems right. He pulls away from her and greets me to her. In my opinion, the girl was very beautiful. She had blond hair, a nice tan, and a good build. A typical Cali girl. Then I saw her eyes. They were startling gray, like the clouds before a storm.

"Hi I'm Annabeth," she says shaking my hand hard. She has a very intimated look and her glare really makes me uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong? Is there something on my face?

"Hi, I'm Jade, apparently I'm Percy's sister," I say. Once I said it Annabeths face seems to relax and she starts to smile. her grip lessons on my hand and I can finally feel my blood coming back to it. I look at Percy and see he's trying really hard not to laugh. Did I say something?

"Oh cool I guess! Well um me and Percy have to go train other campers but um nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" I said while waving them goodbye.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Dont say a word!" Annabeth exclaims. I burst out laughing knowing that my Annabeth just got jealous. I put my arm over her shoulder while we walk to the arena.

"I can't believe that the Annabeth Chase just got jealous of my sister!" She stops walking and glares at me. Although she is my girlfriend she still scares the Hades out of me. I mean her gray eyes stare into your soul and I've seen her fight. I know the damage she can do to somebody. I roll my eyes and kiss her. She seems startled at first but then gives in. I know she can't stay mad at me after that. I pull away and smile.

"I love you Seaweed Brain. Your lucky that she was your sister." Yep the old Annabeth is back. I smirk and kiss her again before entering the arena.

* * *

Jade's POV

I see them leave. So that was Percy's girlfriend? I was thinking about all those times Percy described her. It's all he would ever talk about! I feel happy for them, knowing they mean a lot to each other. I stare into space when some idiot knocks me down, breaking my chain of thoughts. I mean really? Can you please look where your going! I was already pissed off because people weren't answering my questions and this just ticked me off.

"Can you please look-"I started to say but once I look up I see the person that bumped into me was a guy. A cute guy!

"Oh gods I'm so sorry," he says while reaching out a hand. I take it and dust myself off. I now start to notice I'm still wearing my pajamas from last night. Great! Just Great! I heard that first impressions count and I surely wasn't making a good one.

"My name is Aden Vazquez. My dad is Apollo by the way," he says. Makes sense. He's definitely hot and his voice sounds like music to my ears.

"Cool! My dad is Poseidon. I'm new here so I'm just you know just looking around,"I said feeling myself blush. He gave me a smile and my knees start to buckle. He seemed to have no shirt on and I couldn't help but stare. He had nice muscles and cute brown hair with gorgeous dark green eyes that seemed to look right in my soul. I could literally feel myself drool. Smooth Jade! I go inside my cabin and see that it's a complete mess. Yep typical Percy. Aden follows me in and slips on a shirt. While he falls down he grabs something to hold on to and that something was me! I fall with him, me on top. I open my eyes and see that's he blushing. We stay like that for a while until I get up give him a hand.

"Well um gotta go but talk to you later. Maybe we could get to know each other better,"he says moving his hands through his hair. So hot!

"Yea that would be great actually," I say waving as I see him leave. He's still looking at me and he accidentally bumps into the door. I try to hold in my laugh but I eventually let it out. He blushes then leaves my cabin leaving me there alone.

I look around and see there's a fountain, a beautiful mirror, and what seems like cows with serpent legs attached to the ceiling making them look like their swimming. I come back to the mirror and see my hair in a rats nest and I have eye bags under my eyes. One of the cutest guys I've seen just saw me like this! Why do the gods hate me so much? I go to my bed and put my head into my hands. I hear footsteps and see Percy coming with my backpack that I had gotten last night.

"Okay so since your ready to unpack I guess it's time to explain. Your dad is Poseidon. Your mom had an affair with him. When you came to New York Academy I instantly knew you were a demigod. I didn't think anybody else saw but you had a green trident appear above your head symbolizing that you were a daughter of Poseidon. I was very surprised to know that your were a child of the big three. The big three made a pact not to have kids so to have you here...its confusing. Grover knew you were a demigod before I even did. He has powers like that. Anyways after a couple of days, I saw a monster approach you and that's when I knew I had to get you to camp," he said a little short breathed. I let that sink in a little. I knew that my life was in danger now. I knew that I couldn't go back living a normal teenage life. I now had to learn how to fight and learn how to survive. This was a little surprising to me. I mean my dads a god! I knew I could never go back to the life I used to have. I didnt tell anybody this but I was actually a christian. I was the lead singer in the church as well. I guess that was a complete lie. I felt a lump grow in my throat and tears form in my eyes. I looked away. I didn't want to be a part of this world. I just wanted to be with my mom and my family. I felt so vulnerable. Percy apparently had an idea what was going through my mind and came next to me and sat down. He sighed and hugged me. I looked at him and he was beet red. By the looks of it he was really trying to be a nice brother.

"Percy, I'm sorry for being such a jerk okay? It's just so hard to suddenly have everything you ever believed in be a complete lie," I said sobbing between the words. I looked at Percy's shirt and saw that it was completely drenched.

"Hey not everything was a lie you know."

"Yes it was. You just don't get it. I had different beliefs Percy." I thought about the people that I would leave behind. Then I remembered him. Ricky Guzman. He was my best friend until I developed feelings for him. Then he betrayed by saying that all we had was a dare. How stupid I was! I also remembered the green jade bracelet he had given me before I found out. I look around my wrist but I didn't find my bracelet. I stop crying and look around me. Percy saw my expression and took his hands off of me.

"You okay?"he asked me.

"Um yea...just something that popped into my head." I get off my bed and look around the cabin, searching for my bracelet. He told me he had to go talk to Annabeth about something and I told him goodbye. After about twenty minutes I eventually give up and know that it's useless. I sit against a wall and just cry. After a while my sobs turn into breathing and I get up. I look in the mirror and see that my eyes are all red and puffy. That's one thing I hated about crying. I go into my bag, grab a black hollister shirt, some faded skinny jeans, my turquoise converse, and wash my face. I take out my brush and let it go through my hair. My hair goes back to its silky smooth condition and I cant help but smile. I look around the cabin knowing that this is my life now. And I can't change it.


	4. Chapter 4: I Have A Special Talent

**First of all I want to thank JoJo for being the first person to ever review on my story. I literally started screaming during class. I mean sure I got weird looks from people but I don't care. I got on review! Well I stop boring y'all guys. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!(:**

* * *

Jade's POV

After my meltdown I hear a horn blow and go outside my cabin. Are we being attacked? What does it mean? Uh! I always hated being the new girl! Why? Because if you weren't smart you could get humiliated. Learned that the hard way though. I was standing outside my cabin when I recognized a familiar brown haired boy.

"Hey Aden."

"Hey...um I don't know your name."

"Oh its Jade. Sorry bout that,"I said.

"It's alright. So how you liking camp?"he asked. Well I've only been here for one day. What am I supposed to know? I mean sure it looks pretty cool but I don't have enough information to actually judge the place. Its barely my first day! One thing I need to tell y'all is that I'm bipolar. I get ticked off real easily and I tend to say things that I don't really mean. Being bipolar is horrible. Normally when I cry a lot my emotions go all haywire and its hard to control myself. It's not my fault! I was just born this way.

"Oh it's great! I think I'm really gonna like it here!" I say instead.

"Nice. Well if you ever need anything I'm here. Oh I almost forgot," he says while pulling out a a green jade bracelet. My green jade bracelet! "You dropped this when we bumped into each other."

"Oh thank you! I've been looking for it everywhere!" Since I'm ADHD I also tend to do things all of a sudden. I hug Aden and can feel my cheeks turn red from either embarrassment or anger from being so stupid. I'll have to go with the first one. The hug took him by surprise yet he didn't pull away. Actually he hugged me back.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have-"I said pulling away from his warm embrace. He was warm and he sorta smelt like cookies or something sweet. I couldn't quite make it out.

"No prob!"he says interrupting me. I looked at him and saw that he was also blushing. Wonder if that's a good thing...

"Hey Aden why did a horn blow? Is something happening? Is there a meeting? I'm sorry I'm new here and I have no idea where to go. Percy left with Annabeth so yea," I say, biting my nails. I do that a lot when in nervous. The son of Apollo smiles and I roll my eyes.

"It's time for dinner,"he says while leading us the mess hall. "You sit with your cabin and no one else's. Thats one of the rules here at camp. I don't know who will be giving you the tour but if you want I can volunteer." Well Percy might be with Annabeth and I don't want to bother them. Why not?

"Sure that'll be great!" We enter the pavilion and go our separate ways. I see Percy already eating what seems to be a hamburger and blue soda. What's up with him and blue food you might ask? Well long story for another time...

Once Percy sees me he teaches me how to offer offerings for the gods. We sat together at our table, talked, and laughed. Now that I actually think about it, everything he says sorta makes sense now. I mean him having a younger brother thats bigger than him? Percy used to sit with his half brother, Tyson, but he now lives with our dad in the ocean. He said that after he left, it was really quiet and awkward. Now all you hear is laughter coming from our table. We were laughing so hard I saw soda come out of his nose. Then that made us laugh even more. After dinner Percy led me to the campfire. It was already night and the stars looked amazing. I could see them blinking or see the constellations that I learned in science class. We sit around the fire singing songs at the top of our lungs. Apparently the fire rises with our emotions and right not it was sky high! I was worried that it might burn the trees or something. During one of the songs I look at the lead guitarist which turns out to be Aden and can tell that he was staring at me for quite a while. He blushes and looks away quickly. There was one song that I knew so I decided to sing a long. I close my eyes and can feel my voice take over. This happened a lot. I just sing and I can't stop. I finally come to my senses and see that everybody is staring at me. What's going on? What happened? Was I off key? Did I sound horrible? Can someone just tell me what I did?!

"Um can I help y'all?" I ask awkwardly.

"Wow your an amazing singer! Did Apollo bless her? Isn't that the new kid? What's her name?" I hear all these questions and can see Aden wide eyed. I give him a smile an give him a signal to tell him to go on. He shakes his head and plays another song. I let go of breath that I've been holding for quite a while. I mean I don't hate being the center of attention but I just felt really uncomfortable. Imagine a bunch of people staring at you, judging you by how bad or good you are at something.

For what seemed like eternity, campfire time is over. I head towards my cabin hoping not to get noticed or questioned by anybody. Something tells me to look towards the woods and so I do. I see a boy. He has a skeletal frame, pale white skin, and dark eyes. For some reason he seemed to radiate fear. We stand there looking at each other for a pretty long time when Aden comes, obviously carrying something behind his back. When I turn back to the woods the boy is gone leaving me with a million questions. Who was that?

"Hey Jade you okay? Looks like you saw a ghost!" Aden says breaking my thought. I give him a warm smile hoping he doesn't ask to many questions about what I saw.

"Yea I'm fine. So what's up?"

"Oh well I was just wondering if you would like this," he says. He pulls out a beautiful guitar and I can't help but gasp. It was stunning. It was a light greenish color and the strings were white. On the guitar it had beautiful carvings making it even more spectacular. I'm completely speechless.

"Wow! Thanks but why are you giving me this?"

"Well I thought I could teach you how to play. After hearing your voice I knew that maybe someday you could lead the songs," he said winking.

"Thanks this means a lot to me," I said.

"No problem but um I'll see you around. You know for the tour."

"Yea see you later!" I said hoping not to sound to desperate. I waved him goodbye and headed towards my cabin, grinning from ear to ear. I enter my cabin and find Percy getting ready for bed. He's wearing plaid pj bottoms with no shirt.

"Like what you see?"he says, his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Not in a million years..."I say rolling my eyes.

"Why do you have a guitar?"

"Um Aden gave it to me. Said he could teach me how to play." He nods and spits out the toothpaste in his mouth. I get some pjs from my backpack and head towards the shower. I've always loved to take a shower. Just feeling the hot beads of water against your skin, it was just amazing. I start humming a song that I know and can hear footsteps head towards the door. Once I'm done I change and head to my bed knowing I probably won't sleep even a wink. I see Percy memorized or in some trance. I wave my hands in front of his face hoping he would react.

"Uh Percy you in there?" He seems startled but then starts to relax.

"Uh yea I was just listening to you. How'd you learn?" I start to panic. I can't let him know that I learned how to sing in some church that worshipped another god. What would he say? He'd probably just laugh like the other people or maybe even call me crazy.

"Oh you know just around," I say hoping he drops the subject. I know he knows that I'm lying but he doesn't seem to do anything about it. We say out goodbyes and go to bed. At first I couldn't sleep. I would toss and turn or try to count sheep. I look at Percy and see that he's completely knocked out. And he's drooling! I let out a chuckle and position myself so I would see the ceiling. The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore seems to make me relax for a while. Then I hear the sound of the wind going through the grass and trees and can feel my eyes slowly start to close. After a couple of seconds sleep finally gets the best of me, putting me in a dream that at I recognize. The dream that I've had for two years. The dream where I see myself before I make a decision. The decision that decides whether I live or not.


	5. Chapter 5: A Dream?

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. If I update everyday, the story will end quickly and I dont want that to happen. I want to thank lmao234 for giving me a very useful tip. Anyways here's chapter 5. Please read and review. I really want to know what y'all guys think about this! Thanks!(:**

* * *

Jade's POV

I see myself standing in a dark, cold, black room. I look around and see the spiderwebs and the dust on the floor. I was wearing ripped jeans, a camp half blood t shirt I see people wear, and I had my black converse on. I was running around, frantically searching for a way out. I was pounding on the walls screaming for someone to come get me. I start to get a little tired from running around but I'm later startled by a loud deafening sound. Its really loud and makes my head begin to throb. Then it gets worse. Louder. Stronger. I can feel the vibration that it makes, hitting my head like a hammer. I wince and can see tears coming out of my eyes. Im on the wall, sliding down to the floor. I have my ears covered but its no use. Afterwards, it all stops. I can still feel it, beating against my skull. Now all you can hear is my breathing and loud sobs. I see myself on the floor putting my knees to my chest, hugging them. I seem so fragile and weak. My eyes are all red and puffy, my hair is messed up and in tangles, and sweat is on my forehead. I see fog come in and I start to panic. I can feel my oxygen slowly start to decrease. I yell for help but it only makes it worse.

That's when the voice comes in. It sounds evil and menacing and I feel a shiver go to down my spine. _You have a choice to make Jade. Join us or die. We will kill everybody you ever loved. Someone's coming for you. One whom you will trust. It's your choice_. The voice sounds piercing and powerful, burning itself permanently into my memory.

I see myself stand up and then the walls start to move. I haven't been into this part of the dream. I stand there paralyzed, not moving. The walls start moving closer, making a screeching noise. I begin to react and scream for help. This is my worst nightmare come to life. Dying in what seems a lot like a coffin. Trapped with no way out. No escape route.

"Help! Please help! Someone! Help!" I can hear the fear in my voice and a lump starts to grow in my throat. I want to do something but I know I can't. Even though its a dream I can feel the fear. I can feel everything. It's seems so real. What if its true? What if its happening right now? No Jade it's just a dream. Something happens and I can see myself fall to the floor. Blood starts to trickle from my forehead and runs down to my chin. I scream at myself to get up. But I don't. I lay down there either unconscious or dead. No! I can't be dead. A black liquid seems to come out from somewhere, rapidly covering the floor. This is how I die. By drowning in what seems like black blood. I tell mused to get up but it's useless. The liquid quickly feels the room until all I see is pitch black. I know what it meant. What it represented. It was my fear. I will drown in my fear.

I wake up screaming. I feel sweat on my forheaanyway I feel cold. My vision is blurry because of the tears that are pouring out. I can see Percy standing by the side of my bed, shaking me, telling me to get up.

"Jade wake up! C'mon Jade it was just a dream. It's alright,"he says. His voice sounds soothing compared to the one in my dream. He pulls me into a hug and I sob.

"Percy I died. I saw myself die Percy. I was so scared. It seemed so real...so real,"I say, sobbing between the words. I see my cabin and the ocean right next to it. It was just a dream. Nothing else. Just a dream...

I look at Percy and can see that I stained his shirt with my tears. He looks tired and worried. And its all my fault. He might die because of me. He strokes my hair and tells me that it was a dream. But there's one part of me that objects. That one part of me says that it's going to happen, just not now. I can feel my sobs slow down and start to breathe normal. I pull away from his shirt but still sit there in his arms.

* * *

Percy's POV

I wake up to hear Jade scream. Now let me tell you something about Jade's scream. She has the worlds strongest vocal chords so she can scream for a pretty long time. Her scream is really high pitched and sounds a lot like the ones in old movies or the one they use for haunted houses for scary effects. I look at her bed and can see tears pouring out from her eyes. I get up and go to her side of the bed. I try to wake her up but she won't. She's all sweaty and breathing heavily. I shake her shoulders hoping that would work. Once she opens her eyes, I can see terror written all over them. I pull her close and into a hug. She tells me it was a dream but I know it was much more. I start to worry and panic. Dreams for demigods aren't really dreams. They are visions that will happen in the future. If Jade had a dteam that made her like this, it must be pretty serious. Now if it was the one that she's had for two years then we have a problem.

Sure I've seen Jade at her worst moments but never like this. She seems as if she lost hope to something. Just seeing her like this breaks my heart. I know what she's been through. I know how strong she is. I know her weaknesses and fears. I know everything about her. I know she's had this dream for years now and her being a demigod doesn't help. I stroke her hair just like when she was younger. After a while she stops and is starting breathe right. She pulls away and looks at me. I must seem like a freaking monster.

"Was it the same dream?"

"Yes but this time I go a little farther. Normally I would stop where the rooms start to move inwards but this one...I got to the part where I actually saw myself die. I could feel everything. The pain, the panic, the fear. Nobody was there to help me. Percy what if it does happen? What if I wake up one day in a black room with no way to get out?"she says her voice cracking.

"Don't think like that. It was just a dream. Anyways I'm here. I am never going to let anything like that happen to you alright?"

"Alright thanks Percy."

"No problem sis." We stay like that for a while until she finally goes back to sleep. I want to stay awake to see if anything happens but I start to feel a little sleepy as well. I pull myself away from her and head to my bed. I lay there, wondering if it is ever going to happen. No, I promised her I would protect her and that's what I'm going to do. After a while my eyes start to close and I fall asleep.

* * *

Jade's POV

I wake up early in the morning. The dream goes through my mind again and again and again. Why is my life so compicated? What have I ever done? I haven't had it for weeks and then it comes out of no where. It gives me a headache by just thinking about it. I get up and feel the cold wood floor against my bare feet. I look at Percy and can see that he's drooling. I smile but it turns out to be more of a grimace. I look in the mirror and see a complete mess.

A failure. That's what I am. I'm not worthy of anything. I'm so weak, fragile, stupid, scared, and so much more. My eyes don't have the gleam that makes people smile. My eyes look shattered, as if something inside me was broken. And that's exactly what happened.

I splash cold water on my face, instantly waking up. I brush my black, silky, wavy hair, and decide to put in a high ponytail. I stand there, putting my hands on the edge of the sink. In and out. Breathe in and out. I finally start to calm down and face away from the mirror. If I look in the mirror again all those negative thoughts will come back, haunting cabin is gorgeous at this time of the day. The sunlight breaking in through the windows makes the walls seem like there sparkling. I go to my bag, bring out a pair of running shorts, a black shirt that has the word Nike on it with the signature check in blue colors, and my running shoes that my mom packed for me. I head outside my cabin and decide to run a little bit. I go out on the beach and stretch, inhaling the salty smell of the ocean. I start to jog along the shore hoping it clears my head and it does. The sound of the birds chirping, the water splashing against my skin, and the wind blowing against my face just sooths me. I stop for a while and can hear someone calling my name. Who would be awake at this time of a day? I look behind me and see the dashing son of Apollo, Aden.

"Hey what's up?"he asks.

"Nothing just came here to run? What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep. I heard someone running and decided to see who it was."

He takes my hand and drags me towards camp. We talk about anything that comes to our minds and I can't help but smile. Aden seems sweet, trusting, and he sure as heck is cute. He's wearing jeans, his camp half blood shirt, and some black converse. He has the darkest shade of green eyes I've ever seen and his skin looks flawless. His lips look soft and full...I shake my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. He leads me around camp, still holding my hand. I'm glad nobody's awake at this time. It's just us two. Alone. He looks at our hands and quickly lets go.

"Uh sorry bout that."

"Oh its er okay." He takes me to the vollyeball court and gets it set up. I try to help but I'm to distracted. His hand fit perfectly into me. I wonder if the Fates planned this. There are no coincidences in the demigod world. Ever. We play a little volleyball which I totally beat him at. I was in varsity in New York Academy so I was pretty good. He shows me the type of weapons they have here and tells me he's best with the bow and arrow. That makes sense, I mean being the son of Apollo and all. After showing me all there is to know about camp, I leave to take a shower. And you wanna know what? I had the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And again I'm sorry for making you wait but I think it's for the best. Please read and review and I will try my best to update during thanksgiving break. I will not update until I get at least five or seven reviews. Bye Guys! Happy Turkey!(:**


End file.
